Links new destiny
by the thunderbolt
Summary: The princess wants link for a husband will somthing stand in the way?
1. Default Chapter

A WORLD WITHOUT GANNON  
  
  
Link came to his senses after being sent back in time by Zelda. With only the memories of his adventures through time. He wanted to see Zelda so badly and made his way to the castle gates.   
  
"Ah link I presume" ? "The king wishses to meet with you you may pass"  
.   
Link bowed respectfully as he pass through the gate . He made his way to the throne room and bowed to the King. "Ah welcome hero of time! the princess has told me all about you. We owe you much for all youve done for us!"  
"Thank you your higness" Link replied.  
" We have a matter to dicuss with you. It seems my daughter Zelda thinks very highly of you and well she wants to marry you."  
Link was shocked. At this age he thought Zelda liked him but never in his wildest dreams did he ever think a princess would be even remotely intersted in him. "Im honered" he replied.  
" Very well then Link from now on you may come and go as you please And you may stay as long as you like". Link bowed respectfully and thanked the king for It seemed that the future was looking bright. Being married to zelda when he grew up seemed like heaven.   
  
  
  
  
Authors note  
  
This is my first time writing any kind of fanfic so some suggestions would be nice on where to go from here would be nice also i have a egroup http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Zeldafanfics/. If you miss seeing zelda chats and other misc stuff especially nc17 storys i encourage you to sign on. Its free and there are no rules (shameless plug i know 


	2. A dark purpose

chapter 2 A dark purpose.  
  
  
  
In the the dark nether regions of hyrule know as blackrock wasteland. A dark hood figure emerges in the evil castle throne room. "Master Zargon the plans for the capture of hyrule are coming along well".  
"Excellent"!! Replied Zargon. "Who needs that fool Gannondorf anyway? When our plan is sucessful hyrule will be mine!! The pathetic royal family will bow before my feet before I destory them. After I take care of link there will be no one to stop me Ha ha!! Now then my deathnight. Round up whats left of gannons army and prepare for the attack!!"  
  
  
Meanwhile back at hyrule castle Link walked into the courtyard and saw Zelda. She saw him and hugged him. "Link. I heard my father has alowed you to stay at the castle."  
" Yes replied Link he's told me that youv'e informed him of everything".  
"Yes Im so glad youre here i sense a great evil somewhere in hyrule."  
"Have you been having nightmares zelda?"  
"Yes I have about some evil wizard more powerfull than gannon. Using gannons army to invade hyrule. Oh link im so afraid for our people."   
"Dont worry if this wizard shows up Ill deal with him." "Thank you link you really are a hero". With that Zelda kissed Link and the two went for a walk in the courtyard.  
  
  
  
  
(note)Due to support and a few good suggestions Ive decided to keep on going. since I dont have spellcheck ill have to do the best i can  
  
  
the thunderbolt 


	3. Trouble in karkariko

Chapter 3 Trouble in Karkariko  
  
  
  
Link was awakened by one of the guards."Link the king wishes to see you right away" Link got up and went to the throne room. "Link im sorry to awaken you but we have just recieved word that KarKariko village was attacked by the deathknights."  
"Was anyone hurt?' Link asked.   
"No everone escaped with only a few scratches. Im sending some soldiers to the village to see just how bad the damage is. Id like you to go with them.  
"Yes your majesty."  
Link then went to his room in the castle and equipped his kokori dword and hylian shield. When Zelda came in the room.   
"Link I want you to be carefull these deathknights are very dangerous. They can use magic too. Take the ocarina of time with you. I feel it will be usefull in your mission ahead."  
"Thanks zelda"  
"oh and one more thing before you go link?"  
"what?"  
  
"Link I love you"   
After the words were spoken the two shared a romantic kiss. Link then went out to join the Hylian soldiers on their dangerous quest.  
  
  
  
(just a quick note ill be working on cht 4 soon it will take some time cause i want this to be a good long chapter)  
  
  
the thunderbolt 


	4. authors notestory continuation

Sorry its been quite awhile since i last updated ran out of ideas but the good news is im working on a new chapter if anyone has ideas or suggestions send em to me in the meantime ill hopefully have a new chappy up soon.  
  
the thunderbolt 


End file.
